


Penny for Your Thoughts

by justanotherjen



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Future Fic, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-14 16:57:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16044686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherjen/pseuds/justanotherjen
Summary: A year after waking up light years from Earth, Bellamy and Clarke have a quiet moment and make some decisions.





	Penny for Your Thoughts

“Penny for your thoughts, princess?”

Clarke started, nearly falling from her perch on the irrationally large boulder. Bellamy easily hauled himself up to sit next to her. They stared out into the valley below that the four hundred ten survivors were slowly converting to a real community. A lot had changed in the year since they arrived at New Earth. Clarke glanced at Bellamy, her heart fluttering. And some things hadn’t changed at all.

“I just have a lot on my mind, I guess,” she finally answered.

“When don’t you?”

Clarke ignored his dig. “Raven says she should have the generators repaired by tonight so lights. Diyoza and her gang are clearing the north pasture tomorrow. That Kennedy guy loves his explosions so it shouldn’t take long. My mom said-”

“I didn’t come up here to talk business, Clarke,” Bellamy said softly. “I get enough of that headache down there. I came up here to-” He trailed off.

“Think?” she said with a knowing smirk.

He rolled his eyes. “Yeah. To think about other stuff. Not work stuff. Unlike you who can’t stop thinking about work stuff. You need to relax once in a while, Clarke. You know that, right?”

They both stared quietly for a long time before Clarke let out a soft sigh. “I’m not sure I even know how to do that anymore. The last few years have been… I mean going all the way back to my dad and the Skybox. War after war and years of-” This time her sigh sounded exhausted. “I can’t relax—I have to keep everyone alive. Always.”

Bellamy slid his arm across her shoulders, encouraging her closer. It’d been a long time since he touched her freely and without hesitation. She melted against him, her head on his shoulder. “You aren’t alone anymore. If you’d just let us take some of the weight.”

Tears sprung into Clarke’s eyes. “I don’t think I know how to do that either.”

“We’ll figure it out.” Bellamy squeezed her tighter and rested his chin on her head. “Together.”

Clarke sucked in a sharp breath. “Really?” she whispered. She’d give anything to get back to that time when they worked together—when they had each other’s backs.

He didn’t say anything, just hugged her. They watched the second sun rise over the mountains in the distance setting the sky on fire. “What are you thinking about?” Clarke asked.

“I’m thinking about how I’m gonna spend the day at the lake.” He lifted her chin with two fingers and pressed a kiss to her forehead. “With you. We’re going to relax and not think about work for an entire day.”

“But I can’t. I have to-”

“Let someone else worry about it, Clarke. The lake is calling our name; can’t you hear it?” He leaned close to her ear, voice husky. “Clarke, we’re waiting for you. The water is so nice. Wouldn’t you like to come swimming? Come on—you know you want to. We’re waiting.”

Clarke shoved Bellamy playfully. “All right, all right.”

Bellamy grinned and hopped up, pulling Clarke to her feet.

“But only because the lake asked so nicely.”

Bellamy laughed—the sound rumbling from deep in his chest. “Whatever gets you moving, princess.”


End file.
